Senyuman Tulus
by Rika-Syah1834
Summary: Jika saja keberadaanku dihapus dari dalam hidupnya, mungkin... Aku dapat melihatnya bahagia


"Kenapa kau menghidupkan dirimu sendiri sebagai orang yang berdosa?" Sang dewi berkata kepadanya. "Karena seseorang menginginkanmu, kau ada di sini lagi. Hah, baiklah jika itu adalah satu - satunya jalan penyelesaiannya aku akan memenuhi keinginanmu. "

"Hanya ada satu keinginanku. Yaitu unntuk membuat adikku tersenyum lembut dari lubuk hatinya. Dan supaya adik ku tidak menyakiti hatinya lagi karena kakak bodoh sepertiku. Aku memohon kepada dewi untuk menghapus keberadaanku dari adik ku. "

Sang dewi berkata. "Kau berada di sini karena seseorang menginginkannya. Aku yakin kau mengerti siapa dia.Tapi karena kau sangat menginginkannya maka tidak ada pilihan lain untuk mewujudkan keinginanmu. "

Gemini kakak merasa senang dengan pernyataan sang dewi. Berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang bisa membuat adiknya gelisah jika keberadaannya di hapus darinya.

Kemudian sang kakak meninggalkan Sanctuary. Di mana pun kau berada, aku berharap untuk kebahagiaanmu, aku melihat langit Sanctuary untuk yang terakhir kalinya dengan mata tanpa penyesalan.

 **Judul : Senyuman Tulus**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **\- Saint Seiya Masami Kurumada**

 **\- Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas Shiori Teshirogi**

 **Warning : Gaje, bikin sakit kepala, siapkan obat sakit kepala segera, typo bertebaran (mungkin)**

 **Author's note : Fic ini adalah fic pertama saya jadi mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan, fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah fanart di Pixiv dan silahkan dinikmati (maksudnya dibaca yak bukan dimakan, kalo dimakan entar malah hpnya yang jadi korban *makan hp(?) )**

Di sebuah pemukiman kecil sekitar beberapa kilometer dari kota.

Deftros membawa sebuah surat dari clientnya, dia adalah seorang gadis yang membantu di kota, yang ingin mengirimkan sebuah surat ke rumah saudaranya Milea.

Setelah sampai di pintu gerbang desa, Deftros pun langsung diperiksa oleh para penjaga apakah dia aman atau tidak untuk masuk ke desa, dunia memang sudah aman dan damai dari perang antar Dewa tapi belum dengan perang antar manusia. Tapi, setelah mereka mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang saint, mereka langsung menyambut Deftros dengan tangan terbuka.

"Maaf, saya ingin bertanya, apakah kalian tahu dimana rumah anak bernama Milea?. "

"Oh, iya kami tahu, tapi sekarang adalah jamnya anak - anak di desa ini belajar di rumah Hakushi!"

"Hakushi?"

"Iya, dia datang ke desa ini tiga tahun yang lalu untuk bersantai, dia seorang laki - laki, dia mengajarkan anak - anak desa ini membaca dan menulis. "

Mengikuti jalan yang diberitahukan oleh penjaga, Deftros menemukan sebuah pondok batu yang relatif baru di desa. Sepertinya pondok tersebut adalah tempat tinggal Hakushi sekaligus tempatnya mengajar anak - anak di desa ini menulis dan membaca.

"Permisi! Apakah ada anak bernama Milea di sini!?" Teriak Deftros dengan suara keras, segera seorang pria muncul dari dalam pondok. Melihat penampilan pria tersebut, Deftros membeku seketika. Bukan karena pria tersebut bersenjata. Tapi karena wajah pria itu terlalu mirip dengan dirinya.

Deftros rasa pria tersebut juga sedikit terkejut ketika melihat wajahnya, tetapi hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, karena dia langsung menjawab pertanyaan Deftros dengan senyum lembut.

"Dia sudah pulang 1 jam yang lalu,kalau ingin menemuinya rumahnya terletak di sebelah barat desa dekat perbatasan" Pria yang tidak mempunyai lengan kanan tersebut menjelaskan rumah anak yang dicari tamunya.

"Kamu, ... Hakushi ...?"

"Yah, saya disebut demikian di desa ini." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Deftros merasa ada sesuatu yang salah mengenai pria di depannya, tetapi dia tidak tahu apa itu. Saat dia menatap senyumannya, dia tersenyum seperti sedang dalam masalah.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu ... di wajahku?"

"T - tidak hanya saja... Kau begitu mirip denganku. " Sangat mirip malahan, yang berbeda hanyalah warna kulit dan matanya lebih sayu dari Deftros. Dan tambahkan kulitnya yang putih. Apakah itu sebabnya dia disebut Hakuishi?

"Kau? Tidak terkejut? "

"Terkejut kenapa? "

"Karena kau dikatakan mirip dengan orang lain? "

"Tidak terlalu, bukannya ada yang bilang bahwa setiap orang memiliki kembaran di belahan dunia lain? Saya rasa pendapat tersebut mulai sedikit masuk akal sekarang" jawab sang Hakuishi sambil tertawa kecil. Angin lembut meniup rambut pendeknya. Meskipun panjangnya berbeda, Deftros berpikir bahwa warna rambutnya bahkan tidak berbeda dari dirinya.

"Nama aslimu?"

"... Tujuanku datang ke sini adalah untuk membuang semua masa laluku. Jadi saya sudah tidak ingat dengan nama asli saya. Berikutnya penduduk menyebutku Hakushi. " Dia tersenyum lagi kepada Deftros yang kehilangan kata-katanya." Sebaiknya kau segera pergi ke rumahnya Milea, bukannya tadi kau mencarinya? "

"Benar, tapi ... aku ..."

"... Kau harus segera pulang Deftros"

Setelah mendengar kata - kata tersebut Deftros seperti melihat sebuah halusinasi. Seorang pria yang tidak mempunyai tangan kanan di depan matanya berubah menjadi orang lain yang sangat familiar. Apakah yang dilihat Deftros tadi adalah hantu? Senyumnya sekali lagi tampak aneh. Sementara Hakushi kembali ke dalam rumah tanpa berbalik.

"Haku ... As, pros ... ??" Deftros merasa akrab dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kemudian, bahkan jika dia berdiri di sana di tempat itu sampai malam, sang Hakushi tidak pernah keluar dari rumah itu lagi.

 **Satu bulan kemudian.**

Defteros yang mau tidak mau melupakan pertemuan hari itu mengunjungi desa itu lagi. Tapi tidak ada yang tersisa, tempat dimana dia bertemu dengannya bukanlah sebuah rumah, tempat tersebut telah berganti menjadi sebuah ladang. Deftros bertanya kepada semua penduduk desa tentang Tuan Hakushi. Tapi anehnya, tidak ada yang ingat mengenai dia, seolah - olah dia tidak pernah ada.

"Aspros ... Aspros, Aspros ..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Deftros ketika dia mencari keberadaan sang Hakushi.

Namun, jejaknya menghilang seolah - olah dia tidak pernah ada di dunia ini. Dengan perasaan penuh dengan frustrasi dan kekecewaan, Deftoros kembali ke Sanctuary.

 **5 tahun kemudian**

Seorang pria terlihat sedang membelah kayu bakar di samping kiri rumah sederhana yang terletak di dalam hutan. Membelah kayu bakar adalah pekerjaan yang selalu diulangnya setiap hari. Dengan menggunakan satu tangan yang jarang digunakan untuk kegiatan seperti ini memang akan sangat sulit, tulang - tulang patah segera setelah upaya pertama untuk mengayunkan kapak itu secara lurus, tetapi setiap hari secara perlahan dia mulai terbiasa untuk mengulangi tindakan yang sama setiap tahun.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan berlalu sejak pria tersebut mengunjungi kota terakhir kali. Meskipun dia hidup jauh di dalam hutan terpencil ini, sesekali dia akan keluar kota untuk membeli keperluan sehari - hari. Namun, jumlah barang yang bisa dibelinya sangat terbatas karena satu lengannya yang hilang.

Ketika pria tersebut mematahkan kayu bakar terakhir. Dia terkejut karena telah menerbangkan kayu bakar yang baru saja ia belah, suara terjatuhnya kayu bakar tersebut terdengar sangat keras di dalam kerimbunan hutan. Ketika dia mengikuti suara itu masuk ke dalam hutan, dia menemukan kayu bakar yang terbang tadi di dekat sepasang kaki yang mengenakan sepatu bot berat. Suara keras sebelumnya tidak lain adalah karena kayu bakar tersebut terkena sepatu bot berat. Selanjutnya, ketika dia secara bertahap menaikkan pandangannya, dia melihat tubuh yang kuat dibalut dengan setelan jas lengkap. Sambil mengambil kayu bakar yang tergeletak di depan kaki pemilik sepatu bot tersebut yang ternyata dia adalah Saint Emas Gemini Deftros, dia tersenyum dengan wajah terdistorsi seakan menangis.

"Tidak kusangka bahwa kau akan membelah kayu bakar Aspros. " Orang yang dipanggilnya Aspros tidak bergerak karena terkejut atau membeku. Ada banyak kenangan dengannya yang masih tersimpan walaupun samar. Ada kenangan yang menyenangkan dan menyakitkan. Bagi Deftros, sebagian besar hal yang dia simpan dalam ingatannya adalah peristiwa yang sangat berharga.

"Aku ingin melihatmu ... " Kali ini Aspros kehilangan kata - kata untuk membalas apa yang dikatakan oleh saudaranya. "Kenapa! Apa? Bagaimana bisa! Apa? Aku seharusnya sudah memohon kepada sang dewi Athena. Aku ingin kau menghapus kehadiranku sebagai saudara yang tidak dikenal sehingga kau dapat benar-benar tertawa. Dan keinginan itu seharusnya sudah dikabulkan. " Aspros tentu tahu bahwa keinginannya dikabulkan tapi...

Deftros menjawab "Aku tahu apa yang kau minta kepada sang dewi Athena. "

"Lalu mengapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu berdoa sperti itu hanya untuk membuatku tertawa dengan tulus Aspros, dengan kau berada disisiku saja aku sudah bahagia. "

"Tapi aku telah menyakiti mu Deftros. Itulah mengapa aku berpikir bahwa kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan sejati jika aku tidak bersamamu. "

"Aspros. Athena pasti mendengar keinginanmu yang sesungguhnya. Karena itu Lima tahun yang lalu, pada hari itu, di desa itu ... Kita bertemu kembali secara kebetulan dan setelah itu aku seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang penting Aku menderita, putus asa, dan kekosongan selalu menghantuiku. Aku tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku di luar sana, maka dari itu aku menerima misi ke tempat - tempat yang jauh hanya untuk mencarimu "

Aspros hanya mendengarkan apa yang diceritakan adik kembarnya. "Aspros, baik di masa lalu, masa sekarang dan di masa depan, apa yang kuharap hanya tinggal denganmu, kau dapat kembali ke Sanctuary, tapi jika kau tidak ingin kembali, aku bisa tinggal di sini Aku tidak ingin pergi, itu saja. "

" Menyedihkan ... kau ... ... Akhirnya ... memanggil namaku " Deftros sangat senang ketika mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut kakaknya.

Satu, dua langkah Deftros mulai mendekati Aspros. Jarak menyusut dengan mantap selangkah demi selangkah. Langkah lebih lanjut yang pasti mendekati pengejaran yang ada. Lalu Akhirnya tiba di depan Aspros, Deftoros menyisir rambut pendek kakak kembarnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Rambutmu pendek, sayang sekali padahal aku lebih suka saat rambutmu panjang. Dan sepertinya aku akan lebih sering menyisir rambutmu sekarang."

"Deftros ... Deftros, Deftros ... Deftros ...," nama yang telah disegel meluap tanpa henti

"Aspros ..., kakak ..." Deftros memeluk tubuh kakaknya tanpa ragu-ragu. Ketika salah satu tangannya memeluk kakaknya secara tak sengaja dia menyentuh bahu kanan Aspros, Deftros tersenyum. "Apakah ini hukuman karena telah memasuki dimensi Dewa?... Tampaknya luka yang diakibatkan sudah tidak dapat disembuhkan lagi bahkan dengan kekuatan Athena"

"Kelihatannya begitu. "

"Tenang saja, mulai sekarang aku akan mendukungmu, termasuk lengan kananmu yang hilang. " Setelah kalimat tersebut diutarakan oleh Deftros, Aspros tahu bahwa dia tidak sepenuhnya diwarnai oleh kesepian.

Sekitar delapan tahun telah berlalu sejak Aspros memohon kepada sang dewi. Untuk beberapa alasan Aspros bertanya-tanya apakah selama delapan tahun, dia dan adiknya tahu bahwa mereka tidak dapat dipisahkan?

"Mari kita bicara, Deftros. Selama delapan tahun kita berpisah, aku ingin mendengar tentangmu"

"Oh, Aspros. Jangan cerita tentang masa lalu oke, mari kita bicara tentang masa depan kali ini, tentang masa depan yang akan kita habiskan bersama. "

Deftros tersenyum sangat tulus, Aspros tahu bahwa harapan yang dia inginkan sudah terpenuhi. Aspros tidak menyadari bahwa dia juga sedang tersenyum dengan penuh keikhlasan, seperti adiknya.

 **Tamat**

 **Author note:**

Rika: Akhirnya selesai *tepar di lantai

Manigoldo: Lo ngapain juga buat tuh fic gak jelas *muka kesel di tahan

Kardia: Cie~ yang marah karena projek fic buat ultah nya dibatalin~~~

Manigoldo: Paan sih lo gue gak marah tahu

Kardia: Lalu apa?

Manigoldo: Kesel! *Sekarang mukanya jadi kesel beneran

Rika: Apa bedanya yak? *Masih tepar

Manigoldo: Woi fic punya gue itu gimana kabarnya

Rika: Dah ganti haluan om, main charanya udah bukan Om Mochigoldo lagi tapi si kepiting coretmalaikatcoret *udah duduk tegak

Manigoldo: Mochigoldo lagi -_- ,eh tunggu bentar yabg jadi main chara si DM?

Hening...

Masih hening...

Heningnya gak mau ilang...

Heningnya malah tambah banyak...

Bruuukkk!!!

Rika: HUAAAAAAA!!!!! KAK DEGEL CEPETAN KESINI!!!!!! OM MAMIGOLDO PINGSAN!!!!!! MULUTNYA JUGA NGELUARIN BUSA!!!!!! *lari ke kuil Aquarius sambil geret Kardia

Regulus: Like and Review yak minna *sambil lambai - lambai gaje

Rika: *berhenti di pertengahan tangga kuil Sagitarius* Regulus kok bisa ada di kuil Cancer?

Regulus: Cuma mau numpang le- HWAAAAA *kesandung jasat kepiting terus guling - gulingan di tangga

Rika: Kasihan *ketawa bareng Kardia


End file.
